Hinter jeder Ecke
by Maia May
Summary: Warum schleichen die Zwillinge, Lee, Angelina und Alicia nachts durch die Gänge Hogwarts? Und wer lauert hinter der nächsten Ecke? Und was hat eigentlich Oliver Wood damit zu tun?


**Disclaimer: **Die gesamte Harry-Potter-Welt mit all ihren Charakteren, Wesen und Schauplätzen gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Ich leihe mir ihre Figuren nur aus und verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Außerdem: **Diese Geschichte entstand im Rahmen des „Mitternacht"-Oneshot-Wettbewerbs (Genaueres findet man hier: http : / forum . fanfiktion . de/t/7665/1 einfach die Leerzeichen entfernen) – Was passiert, wenn sich die Nacht über Hogwarts legt? Das hier ist meine mögliche Antwort auf diese Frage.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**||Licht ins Dunkel bringen **

„Ich hasse ihn", stieß Angelina leise und eindeutig schlecht gelaunt hervor, während sie sich immer noch damit abmühte, ihr Teleskop richtig einzustellen. Lee prustete los, was ihm einen finsteren Blick von Professor Sinistra einbrachte. „Tschuldigung", gluckste er und senkte hastig den Kopf über seine Mondtabelle. Als ihre Lehrerin langsam weiter nach links lief, erkundigte sich Fred „Was hat dir Jupiter denn getan, dass du ihn derart verabscheust, Angelina?"

George verwandelte rasch sein Lachen in ein nicht sonderlich überzeugendes Husten, als Angelina ausholte, um ihn unsanft gegen die Schulter zu schlagen. „Idiot!", fauchte sie, „Ich meinte doch nicht Jupiter!" Lee kniff die Augen zusammen und fragte sich, wie es möglich war, dass er auf seiner Mondtabelle gleich zweimal _Europa _eingetragen hatte. Sogar er wusste, dass das nicht stimmen konnte. „Ach?", sagte er betont unschuldig zu Angelina gewandt, „Nicht? Aber wen denn dann?" Angelina holte tief Luft, um genügend Atem für einen Tobsuchtsanfall zur Verfügung zu haben, wurde jedoch von Alicia aufgehalten.

„Nicht", warnte Alicia ihre Freundin und legte eine Hand auf Angelinas Unterarm, „Die Drei erlauben sich gerade einen Spaß mit dir. Merkst du das nicht? Und wenn du jetzt ausrastest, ist die Hölle los. Dann flippst erst du aus, dann brummt dir die Sinistra Nachsitzen auf und dann wird Oliver ungehalten, weil du mit deinem Nachsitzen sein Training sabotierst. Also lass dich nicht ärgern." Angelina stieß die angehaltene Luft wieder aus und nickte Alicia kurz zu.

„Oliver?", wiederholte Lee. „Oliver?", echoten Fred und George. Angelina stöhnte genervt auf und fuchtelte mit ihrer Schreibfeder in Richtung der Jungs, während sie verzweifelt zu Alicia hinübersah, ganz so, als wolle sie sagen _Und da soll ich ruhig bleiben?_

Alicia verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ignorierte ihr eigenes, längst korrekt ausgerichtetes Teleskop und fixierte die drei Jungs mit einem dieser Blicke, die bei ihr nie etwas Gutes bedeuteten. „Ihr hört jetzt damit auf, Angelina wahnsinnig zu machen", verlangte Alicia mit fester Stimme, „Und ja, Oliver. Fred und George dürften ja wissen, warum, und wenn es die Zwei wissen, dann weißt du es auch, Lee Jordan, also komm gar nicht erst auf diese irrsinnige Idee, hier das Unschuldslamm spielen zu wollen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Lee nickte augenblicklich und die Zwillinge taten es ihm eilig nach. Mit Alicia war nicht gerade gut Kirschen essen, wenn sie in dieser gewissen Stimmung war. Dann reizte man sie besser nicht, verkniff sich ein paar Sprüche und hoffte, dass sich das Ganze in zwanzig Minuten erledigen würde, damit man hinterher wieder Spaß haben konnte.

Eigentlich wussten die Jungs das. Aber sie wären nicht die Weasley-Zwillinge und Lee Jordan gewesen, wenn sie sich auch an diese Langweilerregeln gehalten hätten. „So", sagte Fred daher und schaute neugierig zu Angelina, „Oliver also. Was hat unser guter Käpt'n denn diesmal verbrochen? Hat er dir wieder vorgeworfen, dass du dich zu sehr für den Hintern eines bestimmten Ravenclawspielers interessierst?" Sollte dem so sein, nahm sich Fred vor, dass er von jetzt an immer absolutes Verständnis für Olivers verrückte Quidditchideen haben würde.

„Haha", stieß Angelina trocken hervor und verdrehte die Augen, „Glaub mir, ich achte darauf, dass es Oliver nicht mehr mitbekommt, wenn ich mich anzüglich über Rogers Hintern äußere." Das war nun nicht unbedingt die Antwort gewesen, die Fred hatte hören wollen. Dummerweise beschloss Lee, in eine andere Richtung nachzubohren und die Hintern-Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. „Was hat Oliver denn dann getan?", erkundigte sich Lee und vertiefte sich blitzschnell in seine Mondtabelle, als Professor Sinistra ihrem kleinen Grüppchen gefährlich nahe kam. Bei der Gelegenheit stellte er seufzend fest, dass er nicht nur zwei _Europas_, sondern gleich drei _Ganymeds _eingetragen hatte. Ihm war ja klar gewesen, dass Astronomie nicht zu seinen besten Fächern gehörte, aber dass es gleich so schlecht um ihn bestellt war ...

„Was er getan hat?", zischte Angelina fassungslos, „Reicht es nicht, dass dieser Tyrann ein Training um sechs Uhr in der Frühe an einem Samstag ansetzt, wenn er ganz genau weiß, dass wir am Freitag bis Mitternacht Unterricht haben? Will er, dass ich ihm schlafend vom Besen falle, oder was?" Lee musste zugeben, dass das nicht sonderlich verführerisch klang. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sich Angelina vermutlich alle Knochen brechen würde, wäre da auch noch die klitzekleine Tatsache, dass Oliver es wohl nicht gutheißen würde, wenn eine seiner Jägerinnen nicht den nötigen Ehrgeiz an den Tag legte. Und auf einem Besen einzuschlafen fiel definitiv in diese Sparte.

George zuckte die Achseln. „Wann hat ihn das denn jemals interessiert?", hielt er dagegen, „Von so Kleinigkeiten wie Unterricht oder Prüfungen oder Massenmördern, die hinter dir her sind, lässt sich doch unser Kapitän nicht beeindrucken. Glaub mir: wenn ihm Sirius Black egal ist, dann ist es deine Astronomienote erst recht. Wetten?"

Angelina murmelte „Nein, danke" und Alicia stellte fest, dass sie von Wetten mit den Zwillingen erst einmal für eine Weile genug hatte. Fred lachte auf und stieß sich bei der Gelegenheit an seinem Teleskop. „Autsch!", machte er erschrocken und Professor Sinistra seufzte auf. „Mister Weasley", sagte sie gefährlich ruhig, „Wie wär's? Möchten Sie sich nicht nächste Woche nochmal zu meinen Erstklässlern dazu setzen? Da besprechen wir ausführlich, wie man mit Teleskopen umgeht. Nicht, dass Sie sich noch verletzen."

Fred setzte sein strahlendstes Lächeln auf, meinte „Das wird nicht nötig sein, denke ich, aber danke für das Angebot" und schaffte es irgendwie, das Grinsen von George und Lee solange zu ignorieren, bis Professor Sinistra ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder jemand Anderem zugewandt hatte. „Nicht lustig!", herrschte Fred seinen sogenannten besten Freund und seinen Zwillingsbruder an. „Doch!", widersprach George und setzte angestrengt eine ernste Miene auf, um gewichtig nicken zu können, „Und ob das lustig ist. Du hättest mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen!"

„Wie wär's, wenn wir uns jetzt endlich mit Jupiter beschäftigen würden?", schlug Alicia hastig vor, als Fred bereits den Mund öffnete, um zu einer Antwort anzusetzen (die mit Sicherheit nicht gerade leise ausgefallen wäre). „Hört, hört", brummte Lee und kratzte sich hinter dem Ohr, „Alicia, die Stimme der Vernunft. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja erklären, warum ich doppelte und dreifache _Europas _und _Ganymeds _auf meiner Mondtabelle stehen habe?"

Angelina schnaubte. „Na, das kann ich dir auch erklären", begann sie in belehrendem Tonfall, „Das liegt nämlich schlicht und ergreifend daran, dass du eine hoffnungslose Niete in Astronomie bist. Oder, um es anders zu formulieren: würde Snape Astronomie unterrichten, hätte Gryffindor deinetwegen längst keine Punkte mehr."

„Da hat sie allerdings Recht", verkündete eine Stimme hinter Lee, ließ ihn zusammenzucken und einen Strich quer über seine Tabelle ziehen, „und ich versichere Ihnen, wenn Sie Fünf nicht endlich still sind, dann werde ich Professor Snape heute Abend wahrscheinlich noch alle Ehre machen." Lee drehte zögernd den Kopf und fand sich mit einer durchaus gereizt wirkenden Professor Sinistra konfrontiert.

„Das könnten Sie gar nicht", widersprach er und überbot Freds Lächeln von vorhin mit seinem charmantesten, „Selbst, wenn Sie es versuchen würden." Professor Sinistra hob beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Wollen Sie es wirklich auf den Versuch ankommen lassen, Mister Jordan?", erkundigte sie sich. „Halt die Klappe, Lee!", fauchte Angelina ungefähr so genervt wie Professor Sinistra aussah, „Du schaffst es noch, uns da alle mit hineinzuziehen. Dann haben wir morgen früh keine Punkte mehr, dafür aber mörderisches Quidditchtraining und dazu noch Nachsitzen und _dann_ wird Oliver dich umbringen."

Ganz rechts prustete Maureen Garner von den Hufflepuffs leise los und Joe Pryce, der neben ihr saß und als Jäger spielte, hatte Mühe, sein breites Grinsen zu verstecken. Immerhin war in ganz Hogwarts bekannt, dass Oliver Wood Quidditch ernst nahm. Sehr ernst sogar. „Da könnte sie Recht haben", meinte Joe daher, „An deiner Stelle wäre ich jedenfalls lieber vorsichtig, Lee. Sonst müssen wir uns nämlich einen neuen Kommentator suchen, wenn Wood mit dir fertig ist."

Die Meisten kicherten los und Professor Sinistras Geduldsfaden schien immer dünner zu werden. „Ruhe jetzt!", donnerte sie, „Wir haben hier schließlich Unterricht und ich würde es doch bevorzugen, wenn Sie sich nun endlich mit Jupiter und seinen Monden auseinandersetzen könnten statt mit den Machthierarchien im Quidditchteam von Gryffindor. Haben wir uns verstanden? Ansonsten erkundige ich mich mal bei Oliver Wood, wie er es denn schafft, seine Spieler unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Vielleicht darf ich ja ein paar seiner Methoden verwenden."

Mit düsterer Grabesmiene flüsterte Angelina „Bloß nicht!" und kritzelte eifrig auf ihrer Mondtabelle herum, während George einen hysterischen Lachanfall zu ersticken versuchte. Fred stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen und beide senkten ihre Köpfe über die Teleskope, als Professor Sinistra seufzend zu ihrem eigenen zurückkehrte und sich fragte, ob ihre Klasse vielleicht heimlich Kicherkekse gegessen hatte, bevor der Unterricht begonnen hatte. Normal war das jedenfalls nicht, dass ständig jemand in Gelächter ausbrach, wenn es um Sternbeobachtung ging. Aber was war schon _normal_, wenn die Weasley-Zwillinge in einem Umkreis von fünf Metern waren?

„Jetzt reißt euch doch mal für fünfzehn Minuten zusammen!", wisperte Alicia den Anderen zu und schob unauffällig ihre Mondtabelle ein Stück zur Seite, damit Lee einen Blick darauf werfen und seine Fehler korrigieren konnte, „Dann ist Astronomie vorbei und ihr könnt so viele dämliche Sprüche machen wie ihr nur wollt." Lee nickte und runzelte die Stirn, als ihm auffiel, dass keiner seiner drei _Ganymeds _an der richtigen Stelle eingezeichnet war. „Komisch", murmelte er und starrte durch sein Teleskop, „Ist Jupiter eigentlich rot, sagt mal?"

Alicia war so höflich, einfach nur stumm den Kopf zu schütteln. Die Anderen erweckten jedoch den Eindruck, als würden sie plötzlich ein wenig _zu _konzentriert arbeiten. „Ich glaube, du schaust gerade Mars an", vermutete Alicia und winkte Lee beiseite, damit sie sein Teleskop ausrichten konnte. Sie drehte ein paar kleine Rädchen, presste ihr Auge gegen das kühle Rohr und dachte bei sich, dass es wirklich das Beste für alle Beteiligten wäre, wenn Lee nach diesem Jahr Astronomie nicht weiter belegen würde.

„Danke, bezaubernde Alicia!", strahlte Lee sie regelrecht an, als sie fertig war, und strich schwungvoll sämtliche _Ganymeds _auf seiner Tabelle durch, „Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?" „Seit vier Jahren in Astronomie immer durchfallen", brummte George, wenn auch nicht leise genug. „Und sowas schimpft sich _bester Freund_", spielte Lee den Tiefverletzten, presste sich die rechte Hand auf die Brust und malte dabei ein paar hübsche Tintenkleckse auf das T-Shirt, das er unter seiner Robe trug.

„Habe ich nicht vorhin gesagt, ihr sollt euch zusammenreißen?", wollte Alicia gequält wissen und blinzelte nervös zur Seite, wo Professor Sinistra über ihr Teleskop gebeugt stand und den Nachthimmel studierte. „Lee soll sich mal nicht so anstellen", fand Fred und ignorierte Alicias Einwand schlichtweg, „Wir wissen doch alle, wie absolut miserabel er in Astronomie ist, das hat Lina vorhin schon ganz richtig gesagt."

Eingeschnappt malte Lee einen Kringel auf sein Pergament und setzte gerade zu einer glühenden Erwiderung an, als ihn eine Papierkugel am Hinterkopf traf. „Mensch!", empörte er sich und rieb sich den Hinterkopf, auch wenn der Schmerz nicht allzu groß sein konnte, „Erst wird man beleidigt, dann hinterrücks angegriffen und -" Lee verstummte, als er merkte, wie Professor Sinistra neben ihm zum Stehen kam. „So", sagte sie, „Wie viele Ermahnungen brauchen die Herrschaften eigentlich, bis hier mal Ruhe einkehrt? Mein Unterricht ist nicht dafür gedacht, dass Sie Privatpläuschchen halten können. Und vielleicht fällt Ihnen, Mister Pryce, beim nächsten Mal ja eine bessere Möglichkeit ein, Ihre Klassenkameraden zu warnen. Die Papierkugel hat ihren Zweck nämlich offensichtlich nicht erfüllt."

Lee blinzelte verständnislos und drüben bei den Hufflepuffs verdrehte Joe Pryce die Augen. „Er ist jetzt still", erklärte Fred hastig und nickte seiner Lehrerin zu. „Wirklich", fügte George hinzu, „Er wird nun die Klappe halten. Dafür sorgen wir schon." Professor Sinistra sah milde interessiert aus. „Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt", erwiderte sie, „Vielleicht kann ich von den Herren Weasley noch was lernen. Allerdings sollten Sie sich erst einmal um Jupiters Monde kümmern statt um Mister Jordan – und zwar ohne die freundliche Hilfe von Miss Spinnet. Kriegen Sie das hin?"

Die Zwillinge murmelten etwas Unverständliches und Angelina schielte auf ihre Armbanduhr. In ein paar Minuten war die Stunde sowieso vorbei. Sie mussten es nur schaffen, dass niemand von ihnen in der kurzen Zeit noch eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt bekam. Und dabei war Professor Sinistra eigentlich ein recht umgänglicher Mensch. Da brauchte es schon eine gewisse Begabung (die die Weasley-Zwillinge ohne Zweifel besaßen), um sie derart zu reizen.

George schubste Lee in Richtung seines Teleskops und befahl ihm leise „Schau durch das verdammte Ding und versuch, wenigstens ein paar der blöden Monde zu erkennen. Merlin nochmal, das kann ja wohl nicht so schwer sein!" Professor Sinistra schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und kehrte zu ihren eigenen Notizen zurück. Sie würde (um es mit George Weasleys Ausdrucksweise zu formulieren) _verdammt _froh sein, wenn diese _blöde _Stunde endlich vorbei war. Nächte wie diese waren es, die ihr die ersten grauen Haare bescherten.

Sie gab sich wirklich alle Mühe, nicht hinzuhören, aber irgendwie funktionierte es einfach nicht, als Lee Jordan aufgeregt feststellte „Ich glaube, ich habe Calypso entdeckt!" Das genügte. Irgendwann war jede Geduld zu Ende. Professor Sinistra strich sich mit einer Hand müde durchs Gesicht und verkündete „Sie können für heute aufhören. Bitte packen Sie zusammen. Gute Nacht." Sie stopfte ihre eigenen Tabellen und Notizen zurück in ihre Tasche, tippte ihr Teleskop mit dem Zauberstab an, um es zu verkleinern, und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Alicia Spinnet Mister Jordan darüber aufklärte, dass Calypso zu den Monden von Saturn gehörte. Na, immerhin hatte wenigstens _eine _der Gryffindors ein bisschen Ahnung von Astronomie.

Professor Sinistra beobachtete, wie ihre Schüler lärmend und miteinander plaudernd ihre Pergamente knitternd in Schultaschen steckten und die Teleskope wieder in Miniaturform brachten. Die Schülerschar ergoss sich nach draußen auf die Treppenstufen, ließ den Astronomieturm hinter sich und bekam gar nicht mehr mit, wie Professor Sinistra kopfschüttelnd in den Sternenhimmel blickte und ausnahmsweise sehr froh darüber war, dass die Stunde endlich vorüber war.

Im Treppenhaus war die Situation bei den Gryffindors eine sehr ähnliche.

„Merlin, ein Glück, dass die Sinistra früher Schluss gemacht hat!", brummte Lee, schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah Fred und George erwartungsvoll an. „Wie steht's Freunde, was machen wir jetzt?", wollte er wissen und erntete ein belustigtes Schnauben von Angelina. „Also, ich", betonte sie, „werde mich jetzt auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal machen, sonst falle ich morgen früh wirklich vom Besen. Und den Herren Weasley würde ich etwas Ähnliches empfehlen – es sei denn, ihr möchtet euch den heiligen Zorn unseres Kapitäns zuziehen."

„Würde ich euch nicht raten", meinte Joe Pryce im Vorbeigehen und nickte einmal in die Runde, „Gute Nacht allerseits." Die fünf Gryffindors murmelten „Gute Nacht" zurück und blieben noch einen Moment unschlüssig stehen, während die Hufflepuffs bereits die Treppe nach unten polterten. „Was ist denn?", erkundigte sich Alicia und versteckte ein Gähnen hinter ihrer Hand, „Ihr wollt doch wohl nicht wirklich jetzt um diese Uhrzeit noch auf Erkundungsreise gehen."

Ihr ungläubiger Tonfall verriet nur allzu deutlich, wie wenig sie von einem derartigen Vorhaben hielt. „Aber nein!", beeilte sich George zu sagen und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, „Das würde uns im Traum nicht einfallen. War nur so eine Idee, weißt du? Natürlich hat Lina Recht. Es ist das Beste, wenn wir jetzt schlafen gehen." Fred nickte enthusiastisch und Angelina runzelte die Stirn. Sie fand es immer ein wenig unheimlich, wenn ihr einer der Zwillinge (oder gleich beide gemeinsam!) zustimmte. Da musste irgendwas faul sein.

„Na dann!" Lee schlenderte die Stufen nach unten, dicht gefolgt von seinen zwei besten Freunden, während die Mädchen ihnen argwöhnisch auf die Hinterköpfe schauten. „Die haben doch was vor", raunte Angelina Alicia ins Ohr. Ihre Mitjägerin nickte und flüsterte „Na, und ob. Gehen wir ihnen mal hinterher. Die sind nicht so abgebrüht, dass sie direkt vor unseren Augen irgendwas komplett Dummes anstellen. Oder?" Ein bisschen Unsicherheit schwang noch mit. Bei den Weasley-Zwillingen und Lee Jordan konnte man sich auf etwas wie _gesunden Menschenverstand _einfach nicht verlassen.

„Kommt ihr oder was?" Fred drehte sich fragend zu den Mädchen um und grinste merkwürdig selbstgefällig, als ihm hastig versichert wurde, dass man ja bereits auf dem Weg sei. Alicia und Angelina kletterten ihren Freunden die Treppenstufen hinterher und gemeinsam ließen sie den Astronomieturm hinter sich, um in einem halbwegs beleuchteten Gang herauszukommen. George wandte sich automatisch nach links und Angelina zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Zum Gryffindorturm geht's erst geradeaus und dann nach rechts", meinte sie misstrauisch.

„Oh." George machte ein bedröppeltes Gesicht, das ihm niemand so recht abnahm. „Tatsächlich!", lachte er, „War mir gar nicht bewusst." Beschwingt lief er weiter den Gang entlang, Fred an seiner einen, Lee an der anderen Seite. „Na sicher", knurrte Angelina, „War ihm ja überhaupt nicht klar. Weil die Zwillinge Hogwarts ja auch nur in- und auswendig kennen. Ich hab selten so eine schlechte Ausrede gehört." Alicia grinste und zog ihre Freundin am Robenärmel weiter, damit sie die drei Unruhestifter nicht aus den Augen verloren.

Fred, George und Lee hatten offenbar höchst geheime Dinge miteinander zu besprechen, da sie die Köpfe zusammensteckten und sich nur im Flüsterton unterhielten. Alicia zuckte die Achseln und beschloss, sich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern. Solange die Jungs vor ihnen liefen, konnten sie und Angelina sie immerhin gut beobachten und sicher stellen, dass sie auch wirklich zum Gryffindorturm zurückkehrten.

Zumindest funktionierte dieser Plan bis zur nächsten Ecke. Die Jungs hielten dort derart abrupt an, dass Angelina und Alicia Mühe hatten, nicht in sie hineinzustolpern. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", wollte Angelina gereizt wissen. Fred hob warnend die Hand und machte „Pssssst!", während George Alicia einfach eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst hatte. Lee formte ein stummes „Da!" und deutete um die Ecke, woraufhin sich die Mädchen beinahe die Hälse ausgerenkt hätten, um einen Blick auf „Da!" werfen zu können.

Angelina blinzelte verwirrt und Alicia befreite sich von Georges Hand. „Warum", begann Angelina leise und bedächtig, „schleicht unser Kapitän nach der Ausgangssperre durch die Gänge? Sollte der nicht brav in seinem Bettchen liegen und von verrückten Spielzügen träumen?" Als Alicia leise losprustete, presste ihr George erneut die Hand auf den Mund und Fred wiederholte „Pssssst!" Lee grinste seine zwei besten Freunde an. „Planänderung?", erkundigte er sich halblaut und die Zwillinge nickten gleichzeitig. „Planänderung", bestätigte Fred.

„Ich will überhaupt nicht wissen, wovon ihr redet und was zur Hölle der ursprüngliche Plan war", brummte Angelina und sah Fred genervt an, „Können wir dann jetzt weiterlaufen? Im Gegensatz zu Oliver haben wir nämlich einen Grund, noch auf den Beinen zu sein, aber ich würde diesen Zustand gerne ändern und schlafen gehen." Fred zuckte die Achseln. „Tut euch keinen Zwang an", sagte er, „Gute Nacht. Zum Gryffindorturm geht's da lang."

„Ich weiß!", fauchte Angelina und half Alicia, endlich Georges Hand abzuschütteln, „Und da werden wir jetzt auch hingehen. Wir alle Fünf." Die drei Jungs warfen erst sich, dann Angelina und Alicia Blicke zu. „Nun", lächelte Lee, „Da täuschst du dich, liebe Angelina." „Weißt du", fuhr George fort, „Oliver kam von rechts, also vom Turm, und ist weiter gelaufen. Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass wir jetzt einfach ins Bett kriechen werden? Ohne herauszufinden, was unser Kapitän verbotenerweise hier macht?"

„Wir sollten uns jetzt beeilen", drängte Fred, „Sonst ist Oliver nämlich verschwunden und wir finden ihn nie wieder. Also dann. Man sieht sich." Angelina hob die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und schüttelte den Kopf, als die drei Jungs hastig den Gang entlangschlichen. „Und jetzt?", wandte sie sich an Alicia. „Hinterher?", schlug diese seufzend vor, „Nicht, dass ich da große Lust drauf hätte, aber wer weiß, was diese Verrückten anstellen, wenn wir nicht dabei sind."

Angelinas Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Oh Mann", knurrte sie, „Wenn wir alle geschnappt werden und Punktabzug kriegen und Nachsitzen und uns dann stundenlange Strafpredigten von Oliver anhören dürfen, dann raste ich aus und sorge _höchstpersönlich _dafür, dass die Herren Weasley, Weasley und Jordan sich in Zukunft etwas genauer überlegen werden, ob sie ihre frechen Nasen in fremde Angelegenheiten stecken wollen."

Alicia kicherte und gemeinsam sputeten sie sich, um den Jungs hinterher zu kommen. An der nächsten scharfen Ecke holten sie sie ein und wurden erneut von einem „Pssst!" begrüßt.

„Achwas", brummte Angelina, verkniff sich ein gereiztes Schnauben und verdrehte stattdessen die Augen. Das hätte sie natürlich von alleine nie wissen können, dass es besser wäre, schön leise zu sein, wenn man kurz nach Mitternacht verbotenerweise durch die Gänge schlich. „Hat unsere Lina etwa schlechte Laune?", stichelte Lee und ignorierte Georges warnende Ellbogenstöße in seine Magengegend, „Sehnsucht nach dem Hintern von Davies oder was liegt dir auf der Seele?"

„Halt die Klappe, Lee, verdammt", stöhnte George und gestikulierte wild, um seinen Freund darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass Oliver ein paar Meter vor ihnen zum Stehen gekommen war und jetzt auf Zehenspitzen weiterschlich. „Oder willst du, dass er uns hört, erwischt und dann häutet?", fügte Fred düster hinzu und versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass Roger Davies' Hintern ja offenbar einen mächtigen Eindruck auf Angelina gemacht haben musste, wenn diese kleine Geschichte bereits zu Lees neuestem Lieblingskommentar aufgestiegen war.

„Tschuldigung", murmelte Lee betreten, während Alicia sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um zwischen George und Lee vorbeischauen zu können. Tatsächlich stand, vielleicht fünfzehn Schritte von ihnen entfernt und ebenfalls an einer Ecke, Oliver Wood, dicht an die Wand gepresst, und vermittelte den Eindruck von jemandem, der heimlich etwas tat, was er eigentlich gar nicht durfte.

„Interessant", bemerkte George leise. Angelina warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Was soll denn daran interessant sein?", erkundigte sie sich, „Da vorne ist Oliver und tut genau das, was wir auch gerade tun, nämlich nachts durch Hogwarts schleichen. Wirklich wahnsinnig spannend. Können wir dann umkehren und diese seltsame Verfolgungsjagd vergessen?" „Er geht weiter!", verkündete Lee da und die drei Jungs preschten mit glänzenden Augen voran.

Angelina drehte sich zu Alicia und seufzte leise auf. „Sie haben mir gar nicht zugehört", meinte sie, „Oder?" Alicia legte ihr die rechte Hand auf die Schulter. „Vermutlich nicht", antwortete sie, „Aber mach dir nichts draus. Wann hören die Drei schonmal zu, wenn man versucht, ihnen etwas auszureden?" „Höchstens, wenn man Snape oder McGonagall heißt", pflichtete Angelina ihr bei, ehe die zwei Mädchen sich wieder dazu aufrafften, ihren Klassenkameraden hinterher zu eilen.

Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig an der nächsten Ecke an, um die wilden Verschwörungstheorien der Zwillinge mitzubekommen. „Ich wette, der gute Wood hat gleich ein heißes Rendezvous", vermutete George, „Und zwar mit jemandem aus Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw. Deshalb muss er das auch so heimlich arrangieren, weil er genau weiß, dass wir ihm sonst die Hölle heiß machen würden, nachdem er uns ellenlange Vorträge über Verbrüderung mit dem Feind gehalten hat."

Lee wog nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her, während Fred sofort kategorisch widersprach. „Blödsinn", erklärte er, „Ich glaube, er trifft sich mit Diggory und Davies und gemeinsam überlegen die entweder, wie sie ihre Teams noch besser quälen können oder wie sie mit vereinten Kräften am besten die Slytherins fertig machen können oder sie tüfteln völlig bescheuerte Spielzüge aus oder -" „Oder sie spielen _Wer hat den schönsten Besen_", unterbrach ihn Lee anzüglich grinsend.

„_Wer hat den schönsten Besen_?", wiederholte Alicia fragend und beobachtete, wie die Zwillinge gereizte Blicke austauschten, während Lee breit lächelte. „Ich würde es euch ja erklären", versicherte er Alicia und Angelina, „Nur dummerweise seid ihr Damen und das Spiel kann man nur spielen, wenn man männlich ist ..." „Schon klar", erwiderte Angelina spöttisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Und was tut Oliver da jetzt?"

Die drei Jungs mussten zugeben, dass sie das nachwievor nicht erkennen konnten. Es machte ganz den Anschein, als würde Oliver einfach nur so durch die Gänge schleichen, aber das konnte natürlich nicht sein. Welchen Grund hätte er denn, die Schulregeln zu brechen, Punktabzug und Nachsitzen zu riskieren? Er war ja schließlich kein Weasley-Zwilling.

„Da!", machte Lee plötzlich aufgeregt und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger nach vorne, wo sich Oliver gerade wieder in Bewegung setzte, was ihm das Fünfergrüppchen sogleich nachmachte. Alicia dachte verschwommen, dass es vermutlich zum Kaputtlachen aussehen musste, wie sie da hintereinander herschlichen, fünf Fünftklässler mit ihren Schultaschen, allesamt auf Zehenspitzen und darum bemüht, sich so leise und unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten.

Sie bogen vorsichtig um die nächste Ecke. „Er geht auf das Klassenzimmer zu!", raunte George begeistert, „Jetzt macht er die Tür auf ... Oh, ich wette, gleich kommt sein Date herausgehüpft und küsst ihn direkt vor unseren Augen. Damit werden wir ihn _ewig _aufziehen können!" Angelina brummte was von wegen „Euch möchte man wirklich nicht zum Feind haben" und Alicia verkniff sich ein Kichern. Die Zwillinge wirkten tatsächlich wie kleine Kinder kurz vor dem Öffnen der Geburtstagsgeschenke.

Was dann geschah, überraschte sie jedoch alle.

„AHA!", hallte es laut und triumphierend und sorgte dafür, dass sich die Zwillinge, Lee, Angelina und Alicia allesamt die Hälse verrenkten, um einen besseren Blick auf Oliver erhaschen zu können. Der stand vor einer geöffneten Klassenzimmertür, streckte den Arm aus, packte jemanden am Robenärmel und grinste den dazugehörigen Schüler an.

„Percy!", hauchte Fred, halb verwirrt und halb jauchzend, „Das ist Percy! Percy, der mutwillig Schulregeln bricht und nach Mitternacht durchs Schloss läuft! _Unser _perfekter Percy, George." George wiederum nickte heftig und murmelte „Großartig. Großartig!", während ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt Oliver gerade zu Hochform auflief. „Tut gut, wenn er mal jemand Anderen zur Schnecke macht", befand Angelina und lauschte gebannt.

„... nicht zu fassen!", verkündete Oliver gerade, „Mir verbietest du, abends bis zehn Quidditchtraining abzuhalten, weil das ja angeblich viel zu gefährlich sei und zu dunkel und was weiß ich, wie viele blödsinnige Gründe dir noch eingefallen sind, so genau hab ich nicht zugehört, aber du hältst dich nicht im Geringsten an deine komischen Regeln und kletterst um Mitternacht aus dem Bett, um dich mit deiner _Freundin _zu treffen, obwohl du sie jeden Tag sehen kannst, während ich hingegen nicht jeden Tag Quidditchtraining abhalten kann!"

„Nein!", flüsterte Fred hingerissen, „Dass ich das noch erleben darf ... Percy missachtet die heiligen Regeln, um sich mit seiner kleinen Freundin zu verabreden. Ich fasse es nicht." George nickte stumm.

Ihr älterer Bruder hingegen schien die ganze Sache nicht so witzig zu finden. „Kaum zu glauben!", plusterte Percy sich nun auf, „Du schaffst es wirklich immer, das Gespräch auf Quidditch zu bringen, Oliver! Das ist unglaublich. Und was deine ... deine ... _Anschuldigungen _betreffen: ich bin _Schulsprecher _und es ist meine P_flicht_, die Korridore zu patroullieren. Penelope hat sich freundlicherweise dazu bereit erklärt, mir ... äh ... zu helfen."

Nun kam Percy vollständig in Sicht, wie er sich mit gerötetem Gesicht vor einem feixenden Oliver aufgebaut hatte. „Klar", erwiderte Oliver gutgelaunt, „Ihr kontrolliert gemeinsam die Gänge. Weiß ja jeder, dass man sich dafür in einem abgelegenen Klassenzimmer treffen muss." Die Zwillinge grinsten und betrachteten Oliver, als wäre er ihr lange verschollener Bruder, der jetzt endlich aufgetaucht war und sofort in die gleiche Kerbe wie sie schlug.

„Dein Spott ist vollkommen unangebracht", stieß Percy hervor und knirschte mit den Zähnen, „Überhaupt würde mich mal interessieren, was _du _hier eigentlich tust, nach Mitternacht, außerhalb deines Schlafsaals." Selbst auf die Entfernung hin konnte man erkennen, wie Oliver die Augen verdrehte. „Oh bitte", machte er, „Wir können uns jetzt ewig im Kreis drehen. Fakt ist doch, dass wir gerade beide gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen."

„Ich nicht", setzte Percy offenbar zu einer flammenden Verteidigungsrede an und rückte sich die Brille zurecht, als sich eine weitere Stimme einmischte. „Er hat doch Recht", sagte Penelope beschwichtigend und flüsterte Percy etwas ins Ohr, was keiner der diversen Beobachter verstehen konnte. „Also gut", meinte Percy schließlich und strafte Oliver mit einem kühlen Blick, „Heute lasse ich dich noch einmal davon kommen, Oliver. Aber beim nächsten Mal ..."

Oliver grinste breit. „Keine Sorge", meinte er, „Ich hätte mich auch mit Punktabzug oder einer lächerlichen Strafarbeit zufrieden gegeben. Das war's mir nämlich wert, weißt du? Jetzt weiß ich endlich, dass unser lieber Schulsprecher auch nicht ganz so brav und korrekt ist, wie er immer tut." Percy sah aus, als hätte es ihm kurzzeitig die Sprache verschlagen, ehe er wütend zischte „Versuch du mal, dich mit deiner Freundin zu treffen, wenn deine eigenen Brüder nur auf eine neue Gelegenheit warten, sich über dich lustig zu machen. Fred und George hätten es bestimmt nur allzu amüsant gefunden, wenn sie mitbekommen hätten, dass ich mich beispielsweise nach dem Mittagessen mit Penelope treffe."

„Stimmt", murmelte George trocken, „Wir hätten wohl ziemlich viele Sprüche vom Stapel gelassen, bis der gute Perce puterrot geworden wäre und uns mit Punktabzug oder einem Brief an Mum gedroht hätte." Fred prustete lauthals los. George stöhnte auf und Lee schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. „Wir sind geliefert", murmelte er, „Du Idiot. Wie doof kann man denn sein?" Angelina und Alicia schauten sich gequält an und fragten sich, wie sie eigentlich in diese Sache hineingeschlittert waren.

Drüben vor dem Klassenzimmer fragte Oliver alarmiert „Was war das? Ist da jemand?" und Angelina beschloss, dass genau _jetzt _der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war, um die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen. „Weg hier!", zischte sie, packte Fred am Ärmel und wollte losrennen. Neben ihr unternahmen Lee, George und Alicia den gleichen Versuch.

„Hey!", brüllte irgendwo hinter ihnen Oliver, „Stehenbleiben!", aber keiner der Fünf dachte auch nur im Traum daran, seinem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Dummerweise sah das bei den Worten einer weiteren Person _ganz anders _aus.

„Oh nein", sagte jemand dicht hinter Angelina, „Sie bleiben schön hier. Ich habe mir das hübsche Theater, das Sie auf den Gängen veranstalten, lange genug angesehen." Die Fünf erstarrten, hoben synchron die Köpfe und fanden sich mit Professor McGonagall konfrontiert. Einer offenbar sehr gereizten Professor McGonagall, in kariertem Morgenmantel, mit hochgesteckten Haaren und erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Hab' ich euch!", brüllte Oliver da triumphierend, schlitterte um die Ecke und prallte gegen Fred. „So", machte Professor McGonagall mit einer Stimme wie Eis, „Wood. Wie schön. Haben Sie Weasley und Miss Clearwater auch gleich mitgebracht?" Oliver schaute verwirrt von Einem zum Anderem und verdrehte dann die Augen, als Percy auftauchte und betont höflich „Guten Abend, Professor McGonagall" wünschte. Er schien damit jedoch nicht sonderlich großen Erfolg zu haben.

„Weasley", nickte ihre Hauslehrerin unbeeindruckt, „Miss Clearwater, ich schlage vor, dass Sie so schnell wie möglich in Ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehren. Den Rest von Ihnen werde ich _höchstpersönlich _in den Gryffindorturm geleiten, wenn Sie gestatten. Und jetzt setzen Sie sich in Bewegung!" Wenn sie diesen Tonfall anschlug, war es immer das Beste, sofort zu gehorchen und das war genau das, was ihre Schüler schleunigst taten.

Angelina und Alicia liefen vorneweg, beide mit finsteren Mienen und verschränkten Armen. „Das war ja so klar", murmelte Alicia, „Man versucht, die Zwillinge von Dummheiten abzubringen und was passiert? Am Ende wird man von McGonagall aufgegriffen und darf sich jetzt vermutlich als Belohnung noch eine Strafarbeit abholen ..." Angelina nickte düster. „Das werden uns die Jungs büßen", flüsterte sie zurück, „Darauf können die sich aber verlassen."

Hinter ihnen marschierten Fred, George und Lee, dicht gefolgt von Oliver, der sich zischend erkundigte „Was macht ihr überhaupt hier?" „Wir", betonte Lee, „hatten noch Unterricht und somit jede Berechtigung, noch auf den Gängen unterwegs zu sein." Fred dachte jedoch gar nicht daran, sich als Unschuldsengel aufzuspielen. „Außerdem sind wir dir gefolgt", bemerkte er beiläufig, „Und du, was hattest du hier draußen zu suchen?"

Oliver runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Ihr seid mir gefolgt? Ich bin Percy gefolgt", erklärte er, „Der hat sich nämlich aus dem Schlafsaal geschlichen und kam sich dabei wohl besonders unauffällig vor. Da wollte ich herausfinden, wo unser braver Schulsprecher hin verschwindet." Percy hatte offenbar genug. „Ach?", empörte er sich, „Jetzt ist das alles hier meine Schuld oder wie?"

„Ruhe!", donnerte Professor McGonagall hinter ihnen, „Wenn Sie sich nicht in noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen wollen, dann sind Sie jetzt besser alle still." George besaß tatsächlich die Kühnheit, ihr zu antworten. „Aber Professor!", protestierte er, „Wir hatten wirklich noch Unterricht und wollten nur-"

„Weasley!", unterbrach ihn Professor McGonagall forsch, „Hören Sie auf mit den Geschichten! Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu einem kleinen Mitternachtspläuschchen mit Professor Sinistra, als Sie, Ihr nichtsnutziger Bruder – oh, seien Sie still, Mister Weasley, ich meine _Fred_, nicht Sie – Mister Jordan, Miss Spinnet und Miss Johnson vom Astronomieturm kamen und nicht in Richtung Gryffindorturm spaziert sind. Haben Sie noch etwas zu Ihrer Verteidigung hervorzubringen?"

George brummte etwas Unverständliches und ließ es darauf beruhen.

„Professor", versuchte nun Percy sein Glück, wurde allerdings ebenfalls augenblicklich abgeschmettert. „Ruhe!", verlangte ihre Lehrerin unmissverständlich zum wiederholten Male, „Ich hätte Ihnen allen wirklich etwas mehr Verstand zugetraut. Immerhin ist es derzeit nicht gerade ungefährlich, nachts durch das Schloss zu geistern. Unsere Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher sollten da eigentlich mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen. _Sagen Sie jetzt nichts, Weasley!_"

Percy schloss hastig seinen Mund und trabte den Anderen hinterher. Mit hängenden Köpfen schlurften sie die Gänge entlang, bis sie schließlich vor dem Porträt zum Stehen kamen, das derzeit von Sir Cadogan statt von der Fetten Dame bewohnt wurde. „Oh!", stieß der überrascht hervor und verbeugte sich hektisch vor Professor McGonagall, „Werte Dame, wie kann ich Ihnen von Diensten-" „Jaja", wehrte Professor McGonagall ab, „_Drachengrütze_ und jetzt lassen Sie uns schon rein."

Nacheinander kletterten sie in den verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Fred, George und Lee den von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilten Versuch unternahmen, sich heimlich zu ihrem Schlafsaal zu schleichen. „Nichts da!", verlangte Professor McGonagall, „Sie bleiben hier, meine Herren. Ich habe mit Ihnen allen noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen."

Angelina und Alicia warfen ihren Klassenkameraden unmissverständliche Blicke zu, woraufhin sogar die Zwillinge ein paar Zentimeter schrumpften und sich vorsichtshalber in sicherem Abstand zu den Mädchen hinstellten. Oliver füllte die Lücke zwischen ihnen, während Percy mit verschränkten Armen und missbilligender Miene danebenstand. „Unmögliches Benehmen", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, „Wirklich ... weiß gar nicht, wo -"

„Weasley!", bellte ihre Hauslehrerin, „Es mag Ihnen schwer fallen, das zuzugeben, aber Sie haben sich heute Nacht auch nicht ganz korrekt und regelkonform verhalten. Sie melden sich morgen früh bei Professor Flitwick und erklären ihm, dass Sie ihm beim Sortieren seiner Privatbibliothek assistieren werden." Percy sah aus, als hätte ihm jemand einen Schlag in die Magengrube verpasst. „Natürlich, Professor", murmelte er und wandte sich zum Gehen, „Gute Nacht. Bitte verzeihen Sie mein Verhalten. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Das hoffe ich", erwiderte Professor McGonagall und wandte sich nun Oliver zu. „Wood. Eigentlich wollte ich Ihnen keine Strafarbeiten bei Madam Hooch mehr geben, weil Sie dort immer viel zu viel Spaß zu haben scheinen. Allerdings benötigt sie Hilfe bei der Besenpflege unserer schuleigenen Besen für die Erstklässler. Sie werden Ihren morgigen Nachmittag also damit verbringen, ihr zur Hand zu gehen."

Oliver bemühte sich, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken und schien sein Glück kaum fassen zu können, dass er derart gut weggekommen war. „Geht in Ordnung", meinte er, „Dann Gute Nacht. Und geben Sie's ruhig zu – Ihnen hat es auch Spaß gemacht, durch die Gänge zu schleichen und am Ende Percy zu erwischen." Professor McGonagall sah aus, als könne sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie lachen oder sich aufregen sollte.

Stattdessen seufzte sie „Wood. Verschwinden Sie." und drehte sich so, dass sie die übrigen Fünf mustern konnte. „Jetzt zu Ihnen", verkündete sie und machte einen milde überraschten Blick, als Alicia herausplatzte „Wir waren wirklich auf dem Weg zum Turm!" Angelina nickte heftig und nach einer Sekunde verdutzten Schweigens beteuerten auch die Jungs „Ja genau!" und „Das stimmt!" und „Das waren wir!" McGonagall verdrehte die Augen und straffte die Schultern. „Nun gut", verkündete sie, „Ausnahmsweise lasse ich Sie davon kommen. Dummerweise kann ich nämlich nicht eindeutig nachweisen, dass Sie tatsächlich nicht auf dem Weg hierher waren. Es wäre zwar höchst eigenartig, aber Sie könnten auch eine andere Route genommen haben. Außerdem möchte ich jetzt endlich zu meinem Mitternachtstee bei Aurora. Sie haben Glück."

Sie drehte sich schwungvoll um, blieb vor dem Ausgang noch einmal kurz stehen, wandte den Kopf und lächelte. „Das nächste Quidditchspiel gewinnen Sie besser. Haben wir uns verstanden? Und Sie, Wood, haben Sie das auch gehört auf Ihrem Lauschposten?"

„Ja, Ma'am", ertönte Olivers Stimme aus der Richtung der Jungenschlafsäle. Professor McGonagall nickte zufrieden. „Wunderbar", sagte sie, „Dann entschuldigen Sie mich. Auf mich wartet eine heiße Tasse Tee. Und auf Sie warten Ihre Betten." Damit verschwand sie wieder nach draußen und ließ sechs aufatmende Schüler zurück.

„Das war knapp", stellte Angelina erleichtert fest und zwinkerte Alicia zu, „Rettung in letzter Sekunde." Oliver steckte seinen Kopf in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Weasley", sagte er, „Weasley, Spinnet und Johnson. Ab ins Bett. Morgen früh ist Training. Sechs Uhr. Für jede Minute, die ihr zu spät seid, gibt es zwei Strafrunden ums Feld. Klar?"

Die Fünf lauschten, bis sich seine Schritte entfernt hatten, dann zischte Angelina „Tyrann! Oh, wie ich ihn manchmal hasse!"

_Fin_


End file.
